Otus Raiyu
Basic Information Otus Raiyu is a capable user of Imperial requip, able to utilize 4 armors skillfully along with their respectful powers. Rarely uses 1 other armor unless it's a question of life or death. He earned his name due to his access to imperial weapons and mostly proclaimed it himself and people just took to themselves to agree with the name. Appearance (Non-Armor) https://www.animecharactersdatabase.com/uploads/chars/5524-635166365.jpg Personality Calm and eccentric and seems to be quite observant and references many things he had seen, can sometimes lie only to make something worse or more hilarious. And by calm i mean he's just a chillin' kind of person he CAN freak out at the weirdest things. Upon leaving/losing his guild he left to go on a journey, being an EX-Dark mage he never really found anything to be much use but slowly by travelling he had gotten a cheerfull personality. History Born in Crocus where his father was a merchant travelling the seas with the mother often lecturing father about coming home late. His father used to make him wait out of a pub out in winter as kids weren't allowed in pubs, when those days happened Otus felt more vulnerable as people stared at him out of pity. He hated pity. Eventually he had gotten enough one night as one person tried to snatch him but his alcoholic of a dad never thought that iit would happen but... In his fit of rage the person that tried to capture him had given chase leading to a cave. Upon being at the cave Child Otus fell down a cliff inside the cave finding to be in the middle of nowhere. Upon crying and wanting to go home he stumbled across an odd crystal. The crystal seemed to be colored Umbra and purple in harmony as it radiated a silent tune. Upon getting hit he woke up and then, day by day he had unlocked some of his powers by will. Anything he wanted his body would respond. If he wanted a spear in golden etched marks he got one in his hands. The dark mage of Thorn Guild had seen this as he "Kidnapped" the child with promises of helping him have revenge upon seeing. The revenge was a wild guess but now after years of training he perfected them and due to his requip and naming it "Imperial requip" Though after his guild was destroyed shortly after he became S class and finishing his first mission he found the guild to be destroyed. He decided then to travel to find but upon his journey he turned more cheerfull and kind as he saw many things in his journies and then at one point stopped his quest of revenge only to travel... And do bounty hunting jobs for capture. Magic Requp - Imperial king A magic that utilizes in the use of requip and magic by respective armor this requip gives the user an arsenal of an imperial-age time weapons from a crystal source that seemed to be implanted within his body. Spells Signature armor - Dark king http://pre02.deviantart.net/9349/th/pre/i/2015/086/7/e/dark_king_by_gonzosnow-d8nbcsd.jpg This utilizes in turning the person into the armor of a king, clad in steel the user gains a few spells to be usable while in this state. 3 Spells # Gravity hole # Dark warp # Jade emperor spear Gravity hole Is a spell which creates a warp-like hole that allows the user to throw anything in to fire at the person upon second opening. Dark warp is a spell which opens a portal to allow the person to travel a certain distances. The distances are however short as it's simply 4.5 meters. Jade emperor spear, the only unique spell not to have the word "Dark" associated with it, it's a spell which forms a spear in the hands of the person, the spear looks like a snake that can spray poison while acting as a spear. Light imperial armor A shinier version of the dark king armor . 2 Spells # Light fang, user throws two fang shaped light blasts at the user which can result in a small explosion. # Imperial bird User has wings formed with a sphere infront of him a light form of a weapon forms in his hands as it allows for a quick attack, this is a spell that only has a lasting of 3 seconds and when hit the victim experiences the pain of light and the piercing of a sword. Wind of the kingdom 1 Spell Bone knuckles, user is equipped with bones on the fist that when hit, it delivers a airwind blow. King's law 2 Spells This is a weapon requip which, it is not an armor just a weapon. # Allows the user to throw explosive spheres of fire and ice. # Piercing hands. The hands radiate in a white light as the hands become sharper then a sword. Forbidden armor, The jailed tyrant 2 Spells # AIrblows anything the user does delivers a shockwave of air to go in all directions. # Life force The user risks their life force to gain speed and strenght, in return after a few hours the user loses consciousness and enters a coma-like state for 3 whole weeks. - Synopsis Otus is a Imperial-Requip user, an Ex-S class of the dark guild " Thorn Throne ", Gained his magical ability through a crystal in a cave (Unspecified why it was there, maybe future plotlines) And He's just a traveler who goes everywhere. Equipment Carrying stick - Though this looks like a stick it's actually a capable weapon used to be transformed into various weapons. (Jade spear and the bone knuckle) Trivia There are rumors that when he was A class in the dark guild he hunted down his father, but there are also some that say he didn't. Although Otus won't say what really happened it might be to protect the identity of his family.